Fukuumi the Messiah
by Flamingsora
Summary: REPOST: with errors fixed Kiyo bumps into a girl at school and ends up being thrown into the mamodo realm. everone is calling fuukumi a messiah and the evil king ruling there has a link to zatch's past. can they stop the unworthy king or will kiyo and zat


Hi this is Flamingsora. How are ya guys. You may know me from my other fics such as, Tainted Soul- a Yu-gi-oh fic, "Dragon of the Night"-a Beyblade fic, or "Heretic Sky" a Saiyuki fic. This is my first Zatch bell fic. My first thought of how this fic was going to go was, that Kiyo would meet a reclusive girl at school and later find out that she has a mamodo, but then I changed it and here we are!

If you like this story, I suggest you read my Beyblade fic as well as my Yu-Gi-Oh fic. I also answer to reviews, so don't be shy. Just as long as it is not flames, okay? Sometime later this year, I plan on releasing a fic called, "Zira's return." It is going to be a Lion King fic, for those of you that are fans of the Lion King. Let me know if you are a fan, because if you do tell me, I might just let you in on a Secret of mine. Tehe. Well, enough with my ramblings, let's get on with the fic.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Zatch Bell or any of the characters mentioned in the show. I only own the character Fukumi that I made up and another character that I will reveal later on in the fic._

Please be courteous enough to check my profile and make a post in my forum telling me if you are a inuyasha or lion king fan. And for some stupid reason, I can never seem to post any urls in the fanfics (grumbles under her breath) sigh oh well, on with the fic.

Oh and I almost forgot. This fic takes place after Kiyo and Zatch battle Apollo and Rops.

**Fuukumi, the Messiah**

**A Wild Encounter**

"Another day of school."Kiyo mumbled, rubbing his sore back. Kiyo remembered his battle yesterday with Apollo and finally realized how worn out he really was.

Kiyo started to turn back toward the house, when Zatch stopped him.

"Oh come on Kiyo. School isn't that bad" Zatch chided. Zatch wore the usual gym bag disguise.

Then assuming a patriotic stance...

"School is the foundation of learning and teaches us about life in the real world." Zatch declared, his eyes giving off a sparkling shine.

_His eyes. Eeeeep. _Kiyo thought, sweatdroping.

"More like the foundation of boredom." Kiyo grumbled to himself as he barely stifled a yawn.

_The only reason I go to school now is make Zatch and Mizuno happy_. _If those stupid teachers taught more interesting concepts, like the fact that our dimension is sitting side by side with the mamodo world, then I would go to school without my mom begging me. But, like always, they never know more than me. I'd fall dead if there was one thing the teachers knew that I didn't._

Zatch sighed as he watched Kiyo space off again. _There he goes, off in his own little world again. If only I knew what he was thinking. _Zatch pondered wondering what exiting thing they would encounter next.

"Are you actually going to follow me to school again, Zatch?" Kiyo inferred, stopping again to massage his shoulder.

"Yep! You never know who might need saving today." Zatch indicated. "Who knows, we might even see someone new!"

Kiyo just rolled his eyes.

Off in the distance, Kiyo could hear the school bell ring.

"Oh shoot!" Kiyo cursed, breaking into a sprint.

"**Wait for me, Kiyo!"** Zatch exclaimed, falling further and further behind.

Kiyo dashed up the school steps, threw open the door, and dashed down the hall. Turning a corner, Kiyo ran headlong into a girl with long silver hair, reading a graphic novel. Books, papers, and notebooks flew everywhere.

"Sss sorry. I should have been paying attention to where I was going." The girl stammered as she bent down to collect her papers.

"Uhhh. No problem." Kiyo blurted, just standing there.

_Hello! Earth to Kiyo. She says sorry and all can say is no problem_? Kiyo thought, mentally slapping himself. _Jeez, Kiyo, you're so hopeless._

The girl had finished gathering her stuff and looked up at Kiyo's blank face, then at his papers.

"Hello."The girl called, waving her hand in front of Kiyo's face. "You there?"

"Oh! Right!" Kiyo faltered, blushing a little. He then bent down and started to collect his papers. The girl began helping him.

"So youre the genius everyone is talking about." The girl babbled as she shuffled some of Kiyo's papers into a pile. "You seem kinda dense for one. But all the same, that's what makes them interesting to be around."

Kiyo was angered by the first comment but became surprised by the second.

"What's this?" the girl asked, picking up Kiyo's red book, thinking it was a graphic novel.

Kiyo snapped up his head just in time to see the girl begin to flip through it.

"Uhhhh..."Kiyo stammered. Kiyo reached out his hand to swipe the book from her hands, but something stopped him.

_Come on Kiyo, just tell her that you want your precious spell book back_._ Kiyo! Dont just stand there, do something about it. Wait, she wouldn't be able to read it, or would she? _

A disappointed look came over the girl's face when she found that it was not a graphic novel but some very funky language written on each page that she couldn't read. Somehow, it strangely interested her and urged her to look through the rest of it. It seemed to be calling out to her, though she couldn't understand why.

_**It is time**..._

"Time for what?" the girl asked, whipping her head around to see who had spoken to her.

Kiyo seemed to be lost in his thoughts, oblivious to what was going on.

_**The one who will save us all...**_

"What are you talking about? Hello?" she called exasperatedly, desperately trying to locate the source of the voice, only to realize that the voice was echoing inside her mind.

_**The seal has broken and the door will open...**_

_This is so weird._ She thought.

"Who are you? What do you want?" she demanded.

_**I will show you the way...**_

The red book suddenly glowed a bright yellow color and a screeching sound, like nails on a chalkboard accompanied it.

Kiyo snapped out of his thought and mentally slapped himself for not grabbing the book sooner.

_Oh shit. Now what am i going to do. It's possible that she could be reading a spell, but wait! Her lips aren't moving at all. I better stop her before something bad happens._

Kiyo reached out and tried to grab the book, but some kind of force was keeping him from reaching it. He tried to punch through it, but the result was him hitting the nearest wall.

"**Kiyooooooo!"**

In came Zatch, running as fast as his little legs could carry him. (Note: he still has the gym bag disguise on)

"Zatch!" Kiyo exclaimed, glad his mamodo friend was here.

"Kiyo, what is going on? Is it another mamodo battle?" Zatch asked, clearly confused.

"No Zatch, its not. But the situation we are in could get as nasty as one, as long as that girl has our spell book." Kiyo admonished, indicating to the girl with their glowing spell book.

Zatch took one look at the girl with the glowing spell book and panicked.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Zatch exclaimed, running back and forth like he was running from Naomi. "What are we going to do!"

Kiyo slapped his head and ran his hand down his face in an exasperated manner.

"Zatch, please calm down." Kiyo pleaded.

But Zatch still continued to run back and forth in a panicked manner.

"I said, CALM DOWN!" Kiyo screamed, using his special karate chop move to hit Zatch as he passed.

WHAP! CA-THUNK! Zatch hit the floor quickly.

"Pretty colors." Zatch mumbled as little dizzy birds floated around his head. Then getting up, "What the heck did you do that for? You butthead." Zatch demanded, yelling at Kiyo.

"Because you were acting like a retard, that's why." Kiyo yelled back, a vein appearing on his head.

"And who are you calling a butthead?"

"Well you hit me on the head!" Zatch contradicted, balling his hands into fists.

"Serves you right for calling me a butthead." Kiyo mumbled.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The sound of screeching stopped, but the book was still glowing.

"What the!" The girl babbled, looking at the book.

The symbols that she had previously been unable to read, were all nicely printed out for her in English.

_This is too weird. What is going on? This is no ordinary book. _The girl became scared and would have dropped the book right then and there, if she could move her arms. She inwardly screamed. Panic began to flow through her body as she became aware that she could not move at all.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Apollo and Rops reached a stretch of grassy hills

"A nice day isn't it, Rops." Apollo smiled, letting the wind run through his hair.

"Gah!" Rops agreed, smiling up at his master.

A sudden gust of wind knocked an unsuspecting Apollo off his feet and buffeted Rops roughly.

Thinking it was a mamodo battle, Apollo quick got to his feet and whipped out his light blue spell book, and Flipped to a page with some readable spells on it. Rops appeared at his master's side, ready to help.

Disappointment crossed Apollo's face when he saw no challenger. His disappointment did not last for long, though. A medium sized fireball scorched the ground in front of Apollo, causing him to look up.

There, suspended in the air above him was a mamodo. The mamodo gave Apollo an amused smile.

Unlike most mamodo Apollo had seen, this one was dressed differently. The top half was a long sleeve kimono that was tied around the waist by a piece of cloth. The bottom half were baggy pants. It had no shoes whatsoever and had long silver hair that reached to its waist. What was most unusual about the mamodo was that it had black cat ears that drooped and black angel like wings that protruded from its back, not to mention unusually long nails and a purple moon chakra to match, added an eerie effect to its appearance.

"If you could be kind enough to tell us what the name of your master is and why you are here, I would greatly appreciate it." Apollo asked politely, closing his spell book.

"I do not have a master, but I do go by the name of Ryoko." The dark mamodo explained in a monotone voice. "As for why am here, I am here to test you."

Apollo was shocked.

_Wait a minute! I thought that a mamodo needed a human master to read spells for them use their hidden powers, but this mamodo appears to have no spell book, let alone a partner_

"Test me eh?" Apollo asked, opening his spell book again. "I was hoping we didn't have to ruin this perfect day with a mamodo battle."

"Rigron!"Apollo commanded as his mamodo lifted up a huge grassy boulder from the ground.

"But if you insist..." Apollo paused, his book glowing a pale blue color. "Then it will be your own undoing." Apollo finished, signaling for Rops to drop the boulder toward the suspending mamodo.

Ryoko simply smirked and dodged the falling boulder, watching as it the huge boulder crashed into the ground and shattered. Ryoko then frowned.

"I'm not being fair am I." Ryoko muttered to himself. "I'll go easy on you."

Ryoko landed on the ground, making him an easier target to hit.

"This time, I won't miss!" Apollo declared. "Rigron!"

A large boulder was lifted and hurtled towards Ryoko with no room for him to escape...

Dun, dun, dun. Hahahahhaha. Me and my ebil cliffies. If ya want to know what happens next, reveiw this story and my other Zatch Bell fic called, A Lingering Evil. Mwahahahahaha (cough) (sputter) (clears throat)

well, um (sweatdrops) see ya.


End file.
